Light & Darkness
by Alpha29King
Summary: After a Valentine's Day Party went wrong, Shadow's life will change instantly.
1. Valentine's Day Gone Wrong

**Light & Darkness**

**A/N**: I haven't seen a good ShadowXCream story at all. Anywhere. This story is NOT a LEMON. Maybe a LIME, though I'm not sure yet. Even though it's a ShadowXCream story, there will be scenes involving TailsXCosmo, SonicXAmy, KnucklesXRouge, SilverXBlaze, and JetXWave.

Summary: The Babylon Rouges have stopped thieving and settled to attend high school. Angel Island has crashed a ¼ mile from Tails' place during a freak hurricane. The shockwaves destroying his home. All the girls, including Wave, moved in with Cream and her mother, Vanilla. But in return, the girls have to work in Vanilla's restaurant. The guys, including Jet and Storm, built a new larger home (a dorm) where Tails' home used to be. Tails returned the favor to Knuckles by building the most high-tech security system (that not even Rouge can get past) to protect the Master Emerald while Knuckles was at school. At Vanilla's home, Amy and Cosmo room with Cream, while Rouge, Blaze, and Wave room with each other. At the dorm, every boy gets their own room with a king-sized bed and bathroom with a Jacuzzi-sized bathtub and shower. Dr. Eggman has been permanently beat by the boys and thrown in prison (in solitary) for the rest of his life without the girls even noticing.

**Character-Ages:**

**Shadow-16/Cream-15**

**Tails-15/Cosmo-15**

**Sonic-16/Amy-16**

**Knuckles-16/Rouge-16**

**Silver-16/Blaze-16**

**Jet-16/Wave-16**

**Storm-17/OC-16**

**Vanilla-34**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter 1-Valentine's Day Gone Wrong

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The bell rings, echoing throughout the two-story school building letting the students know its time for lunch. As students exit their classes, the hallways get packed. Talk about the following day fills the air.

"I can't believe tomorrow is Valentine's Day," said Amy with a smile, then it became a dark sadistic grin, "I'm finally gonna make Sonic mine." She stopped when she noticed that Cosmo was blushing hard, 'So cute.'

"You always say that, but you can never fulfill," Rouge stated

"This year is gonna be different," Amy said, "I'm gonna succeed this time because I have a secret weapon."

"S-So, what should we do then?" Cosmo shyly asked. Her face was redder than a tomato.

Amy thought about an answer, "I don't know," as she opened her locker and placed her books inside.

Even Wave was thinking, then it hit like a pillowcase full of bricks, "How 'bout a Valentine's Day party. We could invite our favorite boys." All of them turned to look at her and nodded in agreement to the idea with dark smiles on their faces. Even the shy and innocent Cream and Cosmo. They left their books in their lockers and walked to the cafeteria to get lunch. Wave then suddenly realized, "Where are we gonna hold it?" They all froze at how true her question was.

Cream broke the silence by saying, "Well, even though the restaurant is closed tomorrow, we can't hold it there or at home. My mom won't let us. Plus, the house is too small, so we have to find someplace else." Silence engulfed the girls again.

A sigh, coming from Blaze, broke the silence this time. Everybody raised their heads and stared at her. "We'll figure something out later," she motioned the girls to continue on their way to the cafeteria, "C'mon lets go before all the good food is gone.

The girls walked into the cafeteria and got in line. They were behind a Snow Owl.

"Hey, Luna," Wave called out.

The white owl turned to see who called her. When she saw who it was, a big smile appeared on her face.

"Hey girls," Luna nearly squealed with joy, "What are you up to?"

"First, wondering what's for lunch," started Blaze, "do you know?"

"Yeah," Luna nodded, "its cheeseburger mac, coleslaw, chocolate pudding, and your choice of milk, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, or soda."

"Soda?" the girls asked in confusion.

"Yeah," the white owl explained, "since our school won its first football championship in ten years, the principle decided to make today special. So, what else are you up to?"

"Second, we're tryin' to figure out where to hold a Valentine's Day party," Amy continued, "because the two places we had in mind are no good."

"You could hold it in the Prower Dormitory," Luna answered their dilemma.

"The what?" Cosmo gasped.

"The Prower Dormitory. Do you remember that freak hurricane last summer?" The girls nodded and Luna explained, "Two things happened during the storm. One: Tails' home was destroyed. And two: Angel Island crashed near Tails' pad."

The girls were stunned to hear this, more so were Cosmo and Rouge.

"From what Storm told me, he, Jet, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles helped Tails rebuild his home. But instead of being the same little one-story house, they turned it into a huge two-story, seven bedrooms, nine bathrooms estate," Luna told them as the line got shorter.

When the seven girls reached the front of the line, they got their food and chose soda, which turned out to be one-liter bottles for everybody. They got their bottles of cold soda and sat together. While eating, they teased Luna about her "secret" crush on Strom the Albatross.

**Meanwhile outside…**

The boys were having a potluck style lunch on the bleachers of the football field, like they do everyday. Their lunch consisted of deviled eggs, potato salad, sandwiches, chili, mac n cheese, biscuits, and lemonade. They ate while discussing what might happen the next day. They also complimented each other on the food. That was until Tails shivered.

"You okay, buddy?" Sonic worried.

"I… have… no… idea…" Tails answered, a little shaken, "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen tomorrow."

"Another of your hunches, Tails?" Storm said before putting spoonful of potato salad in his mouth, "Damn Tails, you make one hell of a tater salad."

"You Dumbass, look at his track record," Jet protected Tails, "every time he has one of his hunches, something bad had happened."

"Remember, tomorrow is not just a regular Saturday. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, so we can only guess what might happen," Silver added after finishing his mac n cheese, "great mac, Shadow. I'm fuckin scared now."

"You guys can deal with it on yourselves, I've got a date with Luna tomorrow," Storm revealed his plan for the day of love, "I'll be gone all day. You probably won't see me till Sunday."

"Ain't my lemonade great?" Knuckles asked.

"A little sour and tart, but otherwise, refreshing as fuck," Shadow commented.

"I guess there's nothin' we can do but wait and see what happens," Tails said in fear.

"Yeah," everyone else said in unison.

After a few more minutes of chatter, they finished their food and played some football while they waited for the bell to ring. When it finally did ring, they headed for their next class, which was Mobius' History. The rest of the day was uneventful. Until Amy walked up to Tails, while he was placing his textbooks back in his locker.

"Ummm, what's up Amy?" Tails sounded nervous.

"Yes. Can the girls and I hold a Valentine's Day party at your house tomorrow?" Amy straight up asked, "Please. You and the guys are welcome to join us."

'Say no, say no, say no, say no, say no, SAY NO,' Tails thought, but what he said was the complete opposite of what he thought, "Sure, no problem."

"Alright, thanks Tails. You guys clean and supply half the snacks, while we bring the music and the other half of the snack. We'll be there at 4:30. And make sure that Shadow is there too," Amy sheered before running off to tell the girls the news.

"What did I just do?" Tails questioned himself, then walked off to meet up with the guys at the school's entrance. When he reached them he said, " I think I just made a big mistake that can't be fixed, no matter what I try to do. And I'm sorry."

"Calm down, buddy, before you hyperventilate," Sonic suggested.

"What did you do, exactly?" Knuckles sternly asked.

"Amy came to me and asked if she and the girls can have a Valentine's Day party at the dorm," the young fox explained, "and that we're welcome to join in the fun."

"And?" Jet asked, waiting for the worst.

"I kinda said that it was okay," Tails lowered his head.

"WHAT?" Sonic, Knuckles, and Jet reprimanded in unison, "WHY?"

"Leave the poor kid alone," Silver defended, "he already said he's sorry."

"There's nothing we can do now," Shadow quieted the group's three idiots then turned to Tails, "What time will they be there?"

"4:30 and you have to be there, Shadow. All we have to do is clean up and supply half the party snack, while they supply the other half of the party snacks and everything else needed for a party," Tails told them, "I just hope that nothing happens during the party that will make Cosmo hate me."

With a heavy sigh form everyone, they walked home. On the way there, they talked and planned on what to clean and what snacks to make. In the end, they decided on cheeseburger sliders, mozzarella sticks, heart-shaped sugar cookies, and the traditional bowl full of fruit punch. Before they reached the dorm, they stopped by a grocery store to buy the ingredients they would need. They purchased ground beef, cheese slices, two blocks of mozzarella, flour, sugar, butter, oranges, apples, cherries, and cranberry juice cocktail. They didn't have to pay much, because Silver was an extreme couponer.

When they got home, the groceries got put away. Tails decided on who will do what around the house. Knuckles would clean the downstairs bathrooms. Jet and Sonic would clean the dining room. Storm would clean the living room. Shadow would do the dishes and reorganize the cupboards. Silver cleaned the kitchen. Tails did the laundry and chose what might look great for everyone to wear. After their chores were done, the boys decided to order take-out so they wouldn't mess any dishes. Once they were full, the guys went to bed.

**Morning-Cream's house…**

The girls had woken up at 6:42 in the morning. Now they were trying to figure out to wear at the party. While Amy and Cosmo were in the other girls' room, helping Wave and Blaze, Cream stood in front of her platinum-framed mirror, trying to choose what to wear for the party. Her two top choices were between a black blouse with the words "Honey Bunny" written in bright pink letters and an orange knee-length skirt with a fluffy red trim (like Amy had suggested), or a black and beige Tango dress with midnight blue, silk stockings and a black garter belt (Rouge's suggestion). In the end, she decided to flip a coin to see which outfit she would wear.

The Tango dress won.

Sighing, she put Amy's choice in the drawer. Cream turned and headed to the bathroom with the winning outfit. After a quick shower, she put on a white strapless bra, the garter, and then a pair of lace panties. She then threw the dress on herself and looked in the mirror. Cream blushed at her reflection. She finished drying her hair and walked out into her bedroom. She shaped her hair into a bun, and went downstairs.

Upon reaching the kitchen, she found a plate stacked with thirty strawberry pancakes and a note on the breakfast table. Cream walked up and picked up the note. It was from her mother. It read:

_To Cream_

_I went on a Valentine's Day Date with my girlfriends. I don't know what time I'll be back. I left some pancakes ready for you and the girls. Don't eat too fast and remember to chew properly. And I know about the party at Tails' house. Be careful and don't let any of the boys take advantage of you. Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Sincerely, your mother_

Cream put the note down and went to grab the milk from the fridge. After placing the gallon of milk on the table, she grabbed six plates and glasses and a bottle of honey from the cupboards. Sitting down, the young rabbit poured herself some milk and got five of the heart-shaped, strawberry pancakes and placed them on her plate. She then proceeded on pouring (more like smothering) some honey on her pancakes. Cream ate her breakfast in peace while trying to keep the dress from getting messy and waiting for the girls to come down for breakfast. She didn't have to wait long.

"How do we look, Cream?" Amy showed off her chosen outfit. Cream stared in awe.

Amy had chosen a hot pink Victorian-style dress, which caused Cream to try and stop herself from laughing. Cream's laughter lit Amy's fuse. Along with the dress, Amy wore a new pair of boots. They were calf-high light pink boots with bright red flaps and pure white laces. A ruby necklace (more like a collar) hung from her neck. Her arms were fitted with a pair of white gloves. The corset made her breasts look bigger than they really were (obviously). The makeup and jewelry matched the dress. Amy also wore a magenta coat over herself.

Rouge chose a white satin gown. There was a red flower pattern around the bottom of the dress. Like Amy, Rouge also wore a new pair of boots. They were similar to her usual pair, but with a reverse color scheme. A bat-shaped, diamond pendant decorated her neck. Two beautiful gold bracelets wrapped around her wrists. Her makeup was simple and not heavy, like Amy's. Rouge also wore a pure white winter jacket.

No matter how much advice Amy and Rouge would give Cosmo, Wave, and Blaze, said three wouldn't have it. They decided on what might be more appropriate for the day.

Cosmo was wearing something simple. She wore a white t-shirt with a cherry blossom pattern all over it. On her legs was a neon green ankle-length skirt. Deep Forest Green boots decorated her feet. The boots had enough insulation in them to keep her feet from freezing over. An emerald necklace strung around her neck. A British Racing Green winter jacket covered Cosmo's torso.

Wave's choice was what looked like a dress to wear to a nightclub. The dress was white with purple flames at the bottom. Warm pantyhose covered her legs. Lavender stilettos rode her feet. Instead of jewelry, she wore a set of dog-tags. A purple ski jacket was at the ready to head out.

Blaze kept her usual shirt on, but switched her pants for a white knee-length skirt with a cat head stitched on the side. Her usual shoes also stayed. She wore a necklace engraved with her family crest. A Russian snow hat (the one without the flaps) rested on her head.

"Ahaha, Amy, I think you're going a little bit overboard with that dress," Cream teased, putting pieces of pancakes in her mouth.

"No I'm Not! And you still haven't answered my question," Amy pouted.

"You girls look pretty," Cream's compliment gave the girls a sense of relief "c'mon girls, lets eat before we get ready to leave."

The girls agreed with Cream and sat down to eat breakfast. After their breakfast, the girls prepared the snacks without messing their outfits. After a few easy chores, the heroines packed the snacks and left for the party. On the way to the party, they stopped by a music store. Amy, Cosmo, Cream, Wave, and Blaze went in to find the perfect music to play at the party. Rouge went to the liquor (alcoholic beverages) store next door and bought a bottle the strongest booze they had. She had used a fake driver's license. After two hours of looking, Cream was the one to find the perfect CD full of slow dance love songs. Once the CD was paid for, the girls continued on their way through the foot-deep snow to Tails' abode.

**The Prower Dormitory-4:00…**

They had woken up to find Storm gone. After a quick breakfast and a quick shower, the boys changed into the chosen outfits. Sonic and Silver wore black suits (like in MIB). Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles wore what looked like bartender uniform (black pants, white shirt, and black bowtie). Jet wore a black dress-shirt, with sleeves rolled up, and pair of black khakis. They all decided to wear black sneakers instead of black leather dress shoes, because the sneakers were more comfortable and easier to walk in than the fancy shoes.

Once the leftover chores were done, the house was decorated and the snacks prepared, the heroes decided to wait for the girls while playing a game of three-card poker on the breakfast table. After hours of thrown insults, accusations of cheating and many different winners, the doorbell rang. Tails got up and went to open the door, while the other five boys cleaned up and ran to the living room. When Tails opened the door, he saw the six girls that were ready to party.

Tails ushered them in, "Afternoon girls, welcome to my humble abode."

The boys could see that the girls were shocked by the size of the house. The boys were amazed and stunned by the girls' chosen outfits. Their jaws hit the floor. Tails was the first to recover and rushed in and gave Cosmo a hug and a kiss. His sudden sign of affection shakes her out of the shock. Cosmo returned the favor.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Cosmo," Tails' compliment made the young seedrian blush a light pink.

"Why thank you, Tails," Cosmo smile, "you look really handsome too."

With that, everybody started to chat for a while. Well, everybody except for Rouge, who, when she saw the punch bowl on a table, sneaked off to the living room. When she reached the punch, she reached into her purse and pulled out the bottle of liquor. After emptying the entire bottle into the punch, she returned the now empty bottle into her purse and went to rejoin the group before they notice that she was missing.

After the small talk, the party began. The snacks were eaten and the punch was half-gone. Even Shadow was having fun (for once). At around 9:30-ish, Shadow filled a plate with a little of everything and refilled his red plastic cup (Red Solo Cup) with punch and walked out to the back porch. Cream noticed Shadow's departure and copied him before following him. Shadow sitting on the porch swing, while watching the night sky and eating his party snacks.

"Um, Shadow, may I join you?" The black hedgehog looked down at the young rabbit and nodded. "Thank you."

Shadow returned his attention to the stars as Cream sat down next to him on porch swing.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Cream asked.

"Yes, it is," Shadow answered as he looked down at Cream again and noticed that she was a bit red. He then looked her over, 'Man, she's gorgeous. I can't wait to get her out of... Wait, wait, wait, wait. Was I just thinking that?' Shadow shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind while blushing.

Cream saw this and asked, "Shadow, are you (hiccup) okay?"

Without facing her, Shadow said, "That dress doesn't suit you at all."

"Oh, this? Rouge bought it for me yesterday when shopping after school. She said it would help me look more attractive."

The next thing that happened, neither of them could predict. Shadow wished this wouldn't happen. But it did. He...

He blacked out.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I hope you liked this story. Man, there is going to be trouble for our heroes when the boys get news they weren't expecting. And oh my god, what did Rouge do? Oh well, I think the boys need a sense of responsibility. If you think you know what I mean by that, tell me in your reviews. Later! And 'let the force be with you.'

PS: Vanilla is going to be PISSED OFF.


	2. The Surprise

**Light & Darkness**

**A/N: Nothing to say really. Except, Sorry for the wait. I've been working other fics, so thank you for being patient.**

**On with the show.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter 2-The Surprise, A Decision To Make, And The Plan

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**The Next Morning-Shadow's Room…**

The alarm clock went off at 6:45, like always. On pure instinct, Shadow reached over a pressed the snooze button. He relaxed himself trying to go back to sleep. Sundays were the days when he would sleep in. While trying to relax, Shadow felt something warm next to him. Deciding he liked it, he wrapped his arms around the source of the warmth and pulled it closer to his chest. After snuggling to the warm, soft, 'object', Shadow noticed the smell coming off it. Whatever he was snuggling into smelled like strawberries and honey. Risking a look, Shadow opened his eyes to see what (or who) he was hugging.

'Oh, its just Cream,' Shadow closed his eyes, then they flew open, 'Oh my god! Its Cream! I'm so DEAD! Vanilla is going to kill me!'

Shadow was freaking out. Even then, his arms didn't let go of Cream. After a few seconds, Shadow couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her face was buried in his chest, while she slept soundly. The rest of her body, from the neck down was covered by his blanket. Risking another look, Shadow used the arm that was on top of Cream to slowly lift the blanket. He lifted the blanket enough to see under it. His fear was real. They were both naked. He blushed when he tried to come up with a plausible excuse to this situation and felt himself having a nosebleed. His guesses and hopes were shattered when he spotted it. The red spot was barely visible under the darkness of the black blanket, but clear enough for him to know what it was. He let the blanket cover them again and started freaking out again.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, screams derailed his train of thought. The screams tore through the house that it almost made him jump out of his skin. He noticed that Cream was starting to wake up due to the screams. When Cream finally opened her eyes, they met Shadow's. She inhaled deeply. Shadow saw this and knew that Cream was about to destroy his eardrums, so he did the first thing he thought of to keep her from screaming. He kissed her. Cream's eyes bugged out. While he was kissing her, Cream could feel something hard hitting her thighs. When Shadow released Cream from the kiss, he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Cream. Before I take my hand off, promise me you won't scream," Shadow whispered gently. She nodded, so he kept his word. Shadow released her from his embrace and sat up against the headboard. "I don't remember what the hell happened last night and I'm sure neither do you."

Somehow, when Shadow took his arms off her body, Cream started to feel cold. She liked... loved the way he felt, the way he smelled, the way he... kissed. She had to admit that Shadow was a great kisser. While keeping the blanket around her chest, Cream sat up against the headboard next to Shadow.

"I don't remember either," Cream said. She wrapped her arm around Shadow's. He noticed her arm and clasped her hand. He saw that there was a light glow surrounding the young rabbit. Cream looked up at him and said, "We should go downstairs before everyone else. Maybe we could find the cause behind this."

The black hedgehog gave her bright smile and a light nod. In a blink of an eye, Shadow climbed out of bed, grabbed his boxers from the floor and ran to the bathroom. When he came out, he saw that Cream was still sitting on his bed. He walked to his dresser and got a change of clothes. So that Cream wouldn't have to wear that dress again, Shadow lent her one of his t-shirts and a pair of black Bermuda shorts. With his fresh set of clothes in hand, he walked back into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. Outside, Cream got off the bed and picked up her undergarments. After putting them on, she put on the clothes that Shadow had lent her.

The moment Shadow walked out of the bathroom and saw Cream in his clothes, he felt turned on. He picked up his clothes from last night and threw them in the hamper. Cream did the same with her black dress and garter belt He motioned to Cream to the door. Shadow opened the door a bit and peeked out into the hallway. No one to be seen. Cream 'eeped' when Shadow lifted her up and carried her bridal style and ran out the door and down the stairs in a flash.

When they reached the living room, Shadow let Cream down gently. They searched the entire living room for the reason behind their lack of memory. While searching near his black leather recliner, Shadow saw something sticking out of Rouge's purse. He grabbed whatever it was and pulled it out. It was an empty bottle of hard liquor. After skimming the label, he called Cream over.

"Cream, I think I found it."

"You did. What is it?" Cream walked over to him.

"This," Shadow handed the bottle to her, "read the side effects on the back of the label."

Cream turned the bottle over and read it out loud, "Side effects include: bad aftertaste, sexual activeness and tendencies, hallucinations, sleepwalking, loss of temper, and memory loss." When Cream finished reading, she was blushing hard.

"No wonder Knuckles' fruit punch had an aftertaste. It never does," Shadow explained to Cream, "it also explains why we woke up naked in my bed and the fact that we don't remember what happened."

"Where'd you find this?" Cream asked.

"In Rouge's purse," Shadow's answer angered her. Not that Shadow looked in Rouge's purse, but that Rouge was the one behind this ordeal.

"Nothing we can do right now. We're going to have to wait 'til they all come downstairs, then we can reprimand her," Shadow picked up the punch bowl and headed to the kitchen as Cream followed. Once in the kitchen, Shadow dumped the leftover punch down the sink. "Hey Cream, hungry?"

"Yeah, watcha got?"

Shadow searched the freezer and pulled out two Jimmy Dean's breakfast sandwiches, " I got these."

"Okay. Looks good."

Shadow nodded and popped them both in the microwave. He then proceeded to pull out a carton of orange and carrot juice from the fridge. He used two of the leftover cups from the night before, and poured the juice in them. Soon the microwave beeped, signaling that the sandwiches were done. He grabbed two plates out of the cupboard and placed a sandwich in each and placed a plate in front of Cream. They ate with little conversation, avoiding the topic of a bad Valentine's Day party. Halfway through his sandwich, Shadow started to hallucinate. Around the breakfast table he saw children, and he could hear them too. These weren't just any children, they were black, red and brown hedgehogs and rabbits. Shadow shut his eyes and shook his head. When he reopened them, he met Cream's worried gaze.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Cream asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Shadow gave a low chuckle.

"What's so funny, Shadow?"

"Your mom is going to kill me for having sex with you," Shadow sipped from his cup, then continued, "plus, there's a chance that I might have gotten you pregnant, Cream. And I'm freaking out."

Cream suddenly turned a deep red. She looked down at her stomach and placed a hand on her abdomen. Closing her eyes, she smiled. She imagined herself rocking a baby black hedgehog with light brown eyes in her arms. Cream was starting to enjoy the thought of having a baby with Shadow. She opened her eyes and looked at Shadow, giving him a suggestive smirk, which caused him to blush. She got up and went to sit in the chair next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. Then she started to laugh when she remembered something.

"What's so funny, Cream?" Shadow wondered.

"You, with your 'not scared of anything' attitude, are scared of what my mom will do to you?" Cream teased.

"It's not something to laugh at," Shadow reprimanded. Cream stopped laughing.

"If you did get me pregnant, will you take responsibility?" Cream asked.

"Yes, because I'm no coward when it comes to responsibility," he admitted, "beside, I wouldn't think of anyone else being the mother of my children."

"Well, in that case, I won't let my mom hurt you," she promised, "plus, I fell for you the day we first met."

"Really? What made you in love with me?"

"There was a sense of loneliness radiating from you and I wanted to fill the void."

"I too fell in love with you," Shadow confessed, "always trying to see the good in people. It was your innocent nature caught my eye. It made me want to keep you safe."

Cream gave him an accepting smile. She kissed his cheek and they continued to eat in comfortable silence. After breakfast, they cleaned up the mess from the party while they waited for everybody else to come downstairs. After twenty minutes, Tails and Cosmo came down. And they were both glowing a bright red. They were also holding hands. Shadow and Cream noticed this and decided to tease them.

"Had a nice night you two?" Shadow teased.

"It sure was HOT last night, huh?" Cream added.

Tails and Cosmo glowed even brighter.

"I can't remember anything past my slow dance with Cosmo," Tails said.

"Yeah. Neither do I," Cosmo revealed, "its weird though. I woke to see Tails lying next to me. And we were both butt-naked."

"Same here," Shadow and Cream said in unison, which quickly made them blush madly when they realized what they had said. It also caught the attention of the other two in the room.

"Oh my god. Shadow you didn't...to Cream?" Cosmo interrogated. Cream blushed while fidgeting with her fingers and looking at the floor. Shadow also blushed while scratching the back of his head and looking away. That was all Cosmo needed to know, "you know Shadow, Vanilla is going to kill you when she finds out about this."

"Don't you think I already know that," Shadow was trembling, "I'm freaking out."

"Aww, is the big, bad hedgehog afraid of Mama Bunny-Rabbit?" Tails teased.

Shadow glared at him, which quickly shut him up. "I know who and what is behind our situation. I'll explain everything when everybody else is down here, For now, I gotta go change the sheets on my bed. So, Seeya in a few minutes."

"Um… Shadow, can I help you?" Cream asked in a shy manner as Shadow turned to leave.

Shadow only shrugged. They walked down the hallway and up the stairs. When they reached the second floor, the two walked toward Shadow's door. On the way there, they could hear embarrassing arguments emanating from four occupied bedrooms. When Shadow and Cream reached his room, he walked to the bed to start pulling the sheets off, but stopped when he heard the door-lock click shut. He turned to face Cream charging at him.

"Cream, what are y-" Shadow was tackled onto the bed without being able to dodge her.

Her lips immediately met his. Shadow tried to push her off, but Cream had a strong grip on him. His eyes bugged out when he felt her hand undoing his pants. He was surprised that Cream was being pretty bold. She then proceeded on removing the pants, as well as his boxers and throwing them on the floor. After that was done, she removed the shorts and her panties. A few moments of trying to stop Cream from completely undressing him, as well as herself, Shadow gave up and went with the flow.

Twenty minutes later, Shadow released and collapsed on the bed next to Cream. They rested for a few, then got up and literally changed the sheets (naked). After six minutes, Shadow's bed looked like it belonged in a super fancy hotel. They quickly redressed themselves and went back downstairs. Everybody else was already in the living room waiting for Shadow. Cream sat down next to Cosmo while Shadow stood in front of everybody.

"I know y-" Shadow was interrupted by a knock on the door. Shadow went to see who it could be. The moment he opened the door, he was met with Vanilla's worried eyes.

"Morning Vanilla," Shadow greeted the mother rabbit.

"Um... Shadow, are Cream and the girls here?" Vanilla was worried.

"Yeah. They kinda slept over. But please, come in. I was just about give an educational speech and a scolding," Shadow grinned.

"Why, thank you Shadow," Vanilla entered the house, "nice house."

Shadow reentered the living room with Vanilla in tow. Vanilla took a seat in Storm's recliner. Shadow retook center stage.

"Mom, where's Sam?" Cream asked.

"He's with your father," Vanilla said, "speaking of which, he's been worried about you, it took me awhile to calm him down."

"I'm sorry Mom," Vanilla nodded, accepting her apology.

"I still can't believe you married him," Silver said, to which everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sometimes neither can I," agreed Knuckles.

"What I can't believe is how you could say yes when Chris proposed, have his baby, and are about to have another, plus you're older than him," Rouge added.

Vanilla just smiled as she placed a hand on her abdomen. Shadow then cleared his throat getting the attention from everybody.

"Where was I? Oh yeah. I know you're probably wondering what happened last night and why we can't remember," Shadow started out, "what I have to say also has to do with our situations this morning."

"What are you talking about, Shadow?" Vanilla asked.

With a sigh Shadow answered, "Something happened last night and we can't remember what the hell happened. And we boys weren't alone in our beds when we woke up this morning. If you catch my drift?"

Vanilla quickly caught on and gasped. "Who… Cream…?" Vanilla couldn't finish her question properly.

Shadow knew what she was asking and slowly raised his hand. Vanilla's temper ignited, but it was quickly extinguished when Cream stood in front of Shadow to shield him from her mother. Vanilla then looked around the room and saw every boy holding the hand of the girl they woke up next to.

"What cause the scenario?" Vanilla asked.

"This…" Shadow pulled the empty bottle and tossed it to Vanilla, "read the back. Somebody spiked the punch last night."

"Who did it?" Vanilla asked after reading the label, with fuming tone.

"It was Rouge," Cream said before Shadow could.

Everybody looked at the white bat with fire in their eyes.

"Sonic, Tails, Silver, Knuckles, Jet, Vanilla, can I speak with you in private?" Shadow asked as he walked toward the dining room.

Said people got up and followed the black and red hedgehog. They could hear the other girls give Rouge a piece of their minds. When they reached the dining room, Silver, being the last one into the room, closed the sliding door behind him and locked it. Shadow was sitting in his usual chair. The boys also sat in their chairs. Vanilla sat in Storm's. The mother rabbit was in awe with the sights.

"What do you want to talk to us about, buddy?" Sonic asked with a grin on his face.

"I'm not your buddy," Shadow scolded.

"Just spit it out already," Jet nearly yelled.

"Um… There's a really high chance that we may become dads soon," Shadow told them.

Vanilla was worried. She knew, and/or has heard, that teenage pregnancies were hard on the young girls that were gonna be moms. The boys blushed and looked at their hands.

"Shadow, I want to kill you for taking Cream's innocence. But I might or might not kill you depending on your answers to my questions. Same thing goes to the rest of you. Those girls are like daughters to me."

"Ask away."

"If Cream is pregnant, will you take responsibility?"

"Yeah, I will," Shadow nodded, then added, "besides, you scare me and Cream has accepted the idea of raising a family with me. I didn't even ask her about it."

"Alright, that's fair. What about you guys?"

"Of course I will," Tails said, "I love Cosmo with everything I've got."

"I'm not happy that Rouge spiked my punch," Knuckles muttered, then paused before going on, "but I guess an heir to watch over Angel Island when I'm gone is something I would want. Sure, she's the one behind this whole mess, but yeah, I'll marry her. Hell, I always kinda had a crush on her."

Jet sighed, "I guess I'm settling down with Wave. I don't mind though."

"I've known Blaze since I was four years old," Silver remembered and chuckled a bit, "we were 7 when we made a promise to marry each other. And she's been reminding me so I won't forget, but I never really forgot. I guess that dream of her's will become reality a little sooner than I hoped for. But, oh well."

Sonic was the last one to give an answer, "I've always known that Amy had a massive crush on me. But I can't think of anyone better to be the mother of my children. So yeah, I dig it."

"So you're all telling me that you're ready to grow up?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes ma'am," all the boys retorted in unison.

Vanilla put her elbows on the circular table and rested her chin on her hands. She looked like the bad guy in a spy movie. Her eyes went around the table, causing the boys to freeze in fear. To anybody else, Vanilla looked and was a kind-hearted mother and restaurateur, but when her maternal instinct made an appearance, it was like an exploding volcano, if Cream and the girls, which she bonded with like they were also her daughters, got in harms way.

The boys remembered the day Vanilla barged (kicked the ten-foot tall, three-foot thick, industrial-quality iron door down with one kick) into Eggman's base and literally beat the living shit out of him. The reason: the girls got hurt 'badly' in a battle with him and were taken to the hospital. After Vanilla's assault, Eggman was left fighting for his life. He didn't make an appearance until almost a year later. That was when the boys beat him for the last time, 'cause after the fight, he got arrested and thrown in the pen for life.

"Okay, last question," Vanilla asked after seeing the fear in their faces, "How are you gonna support your 'new' families?"

Tails answered this, "We all kinda have careers in making custom Xtreme Gear. We make boards, skates, and bikes. We also modify pre-manufactured Gear. Speaking of which, what time is it?"

Jet checks his wristwatch, "It's 12:48, why?"

"Oh crap, we've got two customers coming at 1:00 to pick-up their orders. Also, we've got a shipment of supplies and other stuff we need for the shop coming at 1:30."

At this, the boys got up and walked toward the door. Before they reached it, Vanilla stopped them.

"You boys mind if the girls and I see your workshop?"

"Nope, not at all," Tails said.

They walked out of the dining room and into the living room. Vanilla motioned the girls to follow. They went through a door, which the girls thought was a closet, and came out into the front of the shop. There was a glass display counter, which held and displayed accessories, such as goggles and gloves. The only part of the counter that wasn't made of glass, held a cash register and a computer. There were shelves, racks, and stands behind the counters. The boards were on the stands like surfboards in a surf shop, nicely lined up and tagged to find them properly. Boxes that looked like shoe boxes were lined up on the shelves. These contained the custom skates. The bikes hung from the racks. The custom Xtreme Gear came in more varieties of color that store bought Gear. Every piece of Gear was named by their owner. The names were written in different ways and fonts. It was either pinstripe cursive, a sticker, stenciled, done by a paint machine, or simply done by hand with a one-inch brush. The boys gave the girls a quick tour of the front, the office and the lounge/break room, then they showed them the back, where all the magic happens. Each boy had a workstation, where they worked on individual projects or parts for a combined project.

"How long have you guys been doing this?" Blaze asked in complete awe.

"For about seven months now," Silver answered.

Just then, a jingling bell was heard. They all went back to the front to see who it was. It was a pair of wolves, a boy and girl.

"Hello," Tails greeted them, "how may I help you two today?"

"My little sister and I came to pick up our orders," the older of the two, a male green wolf with orange stripes over his eyes and wearing what looked like military arctic uniform (with arctic camo) and white a scarf, answered.

"May I have your names?" Tails requested.

"Bronco the Wolf and Breeze the Wolf," Bronco said.

Tails searched the computer until he found them.

"Okay, Bronco, you ordered a board and Breeze ordered a bike."

Knuckles and Jet went and got their Gear.

"Here's 'Full Moon Rodeo,'" Knuckles said as he picked up the board from one of the stands.

"Alright, here's 'Lunar Whirlwind,'" Jet said as he got the bike off its rack.

The echidna and the hawk handed the Gear to the wolves.

"Thanks man," Bronco said as he received his board.

"Thank you," Breeze, a marine-blue wolf, said as she received her bike. She was wearing a pair snow pants, a black and white striped winter jacket, a red and blue checkered scarf, and a pair of hotrod red winter boots (fine, her clothes don't match, but when you're eight, you don't really care).

"No prob," Knuckles and Jet said in unison.

"So, how much?" Bronco asked, "I know it isn't cheap."

"Okay, your total comes to $8,172.38," Tails charged. Bronco paid and the siblings left.

"Pricey, isn't it?" Wave gave an impressed whistle.

After a few more minutes, Vanilla and the girls left. Vanilla even made an order for a custom-made bike. After a bit more waiting, a truck loaded with their stuff arrived. When it was paid for, the boys set out to finish other orders. Storm came back at around 2:45 from his time with his girlfriend. At the end of the day, they had six more orders to produce and finished eight that were ordered earlier in the week. When they called it a day, they ate dinner and headed for bed. They each discovered that they missed having their girlfriends next to them. Shadow was the last one to go to sleep, due to thoughts of what his and Cream's kids will be like.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Next Saturday morning...**

The night before, Vanilla made the girls take pregnancy tests before they went to bed. She also made them give her the test before the results were known. She'd decided to get them tested after a week so the results would be more accurate. The boys and the girls had started to hang out with each other at school. While doing so, they've gotten to know each other. The older rabbit could tell that her daughter was in love with the black hedgehog. The thought caused her to give a low chuckle.

Right now, Vanilla sat at the table in the kitchen. The pregnancy tests laid in front of her on the table. They all resulted… Positive. It was 8:00 in the morning and she waited for the girls to come down for breakfast.

'I'm too young to be a grandmother,' Vanilla thought, then she heard footstep coming from upstairs. 'I'm pregnant, and so is my daughter.'

Soon, all six girls came down for breakfast. They all decided to wear their usual everyday outfits. They sat down and rubbed their heads.

"Mom, what are the results?" Cream asked with a mutter.

Vanilla sighed, "The tests were all positive, so you're all pregnant."

Vanilla wasn't surprised when the girls had happy and joyous smiles on.

"I guess there ain't much left to do but to tell our men," Rouge stated.

They all nodded in agreement and ate their breakfast. Afterward they left to meet their individual man. While Amy, Rouge, Wave, Blaze, and Cosmo went elsewhere, Cream headed for the beach. She and Shadow planned for a picnic on the beach on Thursday during lunch. Before leaving, Cream gave Sam a kiss on his forehead and grabbed her winter jacket.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shadow was already there when she got there. He was sitting on a blanket set on the cold sand, while staring at the ice-floe covered sea. Next to him, there were a picnic basket, a cooler, and a black and red backpack, obviously. He wore a white t-shirt with a snowboarding jacket over it and a pair of jeans and pair of boots instead of his usual skates or sneakers

"Afternoon, Shadow," she greeted, getting his attention. "You're here early."

"Looking at the sea calms me down," Shadow explained, "so…?"

Knowing what he was going to ask, Cream interrupted him, "I am pregnant, Shadow. And so is everybody else. My mother told me and the girls the result of a pregnancy test this morning."

He nodded. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. I'm starving even though I just ate," Cream said.

Shadow only smiled as he reached into the basket and pulled out the food. He set out a few plates, bowls, cups, and utensils. He then pulled out a platter of sandwiches, a small cheesecake, a Tupperware container full of tomato soup, and a Ziploc bag of still warm potato wedges. After the food was set up, Shadow proceeded to opening the cooler and withdrawing a 2-liter bottle of Pepsi. Cream held up the two cups for him to pour the soda into them.

"I thought so," Shadow muttered, pulling an mp3 and speakers from his backpack, then playing some country love songs.

They enjoy their lunch while conversing about their future together. Or at least Cream did, since she did most of the talking. Shadow only smiled and nodded at her. The young rabbit actually ate more than the black hedgehog. With lunch gone, Shadow sliced the cheesecake in half. After dessert and a few shared jokes and laughs, it was time to go home, since it was getting dark. They packed up. Shadow offered her a ride home.

"You don't have to worry," Cream said, as she picked up her board from the sand, " I brought this. Besides, you didn't bring your board or skates."

"Who said anything about me bringing my Gear?" Shadow fished out a small black device from his pocket and pointed it at the tree line. Then he pressed one of the three buttons on it. From the other side of the trees, a pair of lights flashed. Shadow smiled at Cream, "I'd bought myself a car."

"You know how to drive?" Cream asked, as they began walking toward the light source.

"Yep," Shadow said, as he showed her his license. After staring at it with awe, they reached the car.

"Oh holy hell. You bought yourself a Corvette?" Shadow nodded as an answer.

"Now hop in," he said, placing Cream's board in the trunk.

They climbed into the black vehicle and Shadow turned to Cream. From his jacket pocket, he pulled out a small velvet box.

"Cream. I know it's early in our relationship for this. But with you being pregnant with my child, or children, I feel like this is the right thing to do," Shadow said, catching the young rabbit off guard.

"What are you saying Shadow?" Cream asked, being a little confused.

"Cream The Rabbit Thorndyke, will you marry me?" Shadow asked, as he opened the box and showed her the diamond ring inside.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" Cream exclaimed as she threw herself at him, hugging his neck.

Shadow slipped the ring onto her finger. After a few kisses, he ignited the engine. He gave it a few good revs, then they were off. Cream couldn't stop giggling while staring at the ring on her finger. When he finally pulled up to her house, he noticed Chris sitting on the porch. They climbed out and Cream ran up to Chris and gave him a hug before running inside. Shadow sat on the hood with his arms crossed as the human walked up to him. Chris sat next to him on the hood. From his jacket, Chris pulled out a thermos and two small cups. The human handed a cup to the hedgehog, then proceeded on pouring the content of the container, which was hot chocolate, into the cups.

"So… what's up?" Shadow sounded nervous.

"Not much. Except that I heard Cream throwing up this morning before I left for work," Chris told Shadow, "Do you know why?"

"To be honest, yeah," the hedgehog answered, "Cream's pregnant."

"What?" Chris dropped his cup.

"Ye-ah, I'm the one that kinda got her pre…" Shadow was interrupted by Chris' fist making contact with his face and was knocked to the ground.

"Shadow, you bastard," Chris was fuming.

"I know, I'm sorry," Shadow apologized, as he lay on the floor, "besides, I just proposed to her and she said yes. Plus, Vanilla scares me."

Chris pulled Shadow up by his shirt collar, "You've gone soft, Shadow. You never apologize for anything."

"No I haven't," the hedgehog retorted, as he pushed the human off him, "and so are the other girls."

"Yes you have. You're scared of my wife, and you're not scared of anyone or anything," Chris said, "And I'll talk with the other guys later."

"Are you still mad that I got 'Black Ops 2' earlier than you?" Shadow half-teased.

"Y-No," Chris corrected himself as he offered a helping hand to the downed hedgehog, "are you planning for the future?"

Shadow took it, "Yes you are and it's none of your business."

Cream stood by the window in her bedroom. She studied the two males outside in the snow below as she felt the ring on her finger. She didn't notice her mother enter the room. Vanilla stood next to her daughter stared at what she was eyeing. The older rabbit knew that her daughter was worried. Then she saw the ring on Cream's finger and gasped, finally getting her daughter's attention.

"Mom!" Cream almost jumped out of her skin, "how long have you been standing there?"

"That doesn't matter," Vanilla avoided her question, "so, he proposed to you and you said yes, huh?"

"Uhm… Y-y-y-yeah," the young rabbit stuttered.

"You told him the 'good news,'" Vanilla quoted.

"Y-yeah," Cream nodded.

"At least he made the right decision and wants to marry you. If he'd decided to run away, I would've gone after him and ripped his nuts off, personally."

Cream's jaw dropped in shock at her mother's threatening statement. The sound of an engine turning over got both rabbits attention. They both turned to the window and saw the black Corvette pull away. Chris walked back towards the house. The two rabbit headed downstairs and met the human, who was rocking the cottontailed human in his arms, in the living room. They avoided the subjects of the pregnancy and the proposal while they waited for the other girls to arrive. The family of four didn't have to wait too long. An hour or so later, the other girls finally arrived. They were all giggling, and upon closer inspection, the small family found out why. They each had an engagement ring on their fingers.

"I wonder which boy had the most romantic proposal?" Vanilla commented. "I bet none of were as romantic as when Chris proposed to me, now lets hear them."

Through dinner, the girls told their individual stories on how romantic their proposals were. After dinner, they decided to watch a movie before heading to bed and dreaming of their futures.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After dropping Cream off, Shadow stopped by a grocery store to pick up a few things. While at the check out line, he noticed the stack of Real Estate magazines. Once everything was paid for, he grabbed one, since they were free, and walked out with groceries in hand. He turned on the light and sat there in the driver's seat while he skimmed through the pages, circling the houses he liked the best. Money wasn't an issue, as he saved all his money earned from making custom Gear. All of it was in a safe in his bedroom closet. He didn't trust banks.

"I'll set up a meeting with the realtor to see these houses next week," Shadow told himself. 'Heck, maybe I'll show the guys.'

Shadow place the magazine in one of the grocery bags and ignited the car. After checking for other vehicles, he backed up and left the parking lot. On his way home, he hit slow traffic at a construction zone. It took a few minutes, to pass the slow area. Again, after a few more minutes of driving, the black hedgehog hit another obstacle on the road. A DUI checkpoint. He sighed as he slowed down. As the police waved the cars by and checked every driver, Shadow pushed his Corvette on. As he neared the cops, he rolled down the window. The drivers that showed signs of being drunk were moved to an empty parking lot to the right, where a more police were waiting to test them. And by the look of thing, there have been several arrests already. It wasn't long before Shadow was next to the police officer.

"Did you have anything to drink tonight?" the officer asked, a bright red alligator, as he pointed his flashlight right in Shadow's face.

"No officer, the only thing I had to drink today was Pepsi and water," he answered in an annoyed tone.

"Alright sir, it appears that you're telling the truth, since I don't smell any alcohol on your breath and you're not showing any signs of being intoxicated, so moved along," the officer ushered him on.

Shadow made it home without anymore problems. The others were already home and getting ready for dinner, which Tails was making since he lost in drawing straws when he drew the short straw. After a dinner, which was Sloppy Joes, Shadow went to his room and looked over the Real Estate magazine one more time before going to bed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**The Following Weekend-Last House Of The Tour…**

Shadow arrived at the first a little early and waited for the agent handling his case. He didn't have to wait long. A white sedan pulled up to the house and his jaw dropped when he recognized the person climbing out. His agent was non other than Tikal the Echidna. In her hand was a clipboard that held the profiles of the six houses that Shadow picked out. He chose to make his decision after seeing all the houses.

The first house was a one-story stonewalled house. It was a four-bed, five-bath, structure and after helping Tails rebuild his house, he knew how to spot good craftsmanship. The wall were a really, really light brown. The kitchen and bathrooms had matching marbled counters and stainless steel sinks. The kitchen was laid out with a bright checker board patterned tile and the bathrooms with a moss-green tile. The refrigerator was new. All the bedrooms had matching white carpet. The hallway floor was boarded. Then he spotted the only thing he didn't like about the house. The bright fiery red carpet in the living room

The next two houses were basically the same as the first one. The fourth house was a condominium. It looked big, but it was too compact, though he did like it. The fifth one was a nice two-story home with a two-car garage. It was a in a good neighborhood and near a good school. But being that Shadow wasn't the social type, he made a pass on the house. After walking through the house, they left for the final one.

The last house was mansion-like with two stories. Three if you include the cellar. It was gated and secluded. It had a long driveway, a nice garden, a maze, a large pool, fifteen fountains, and a… ten-car garage. Shadow was starting to love this one more than the others. It reminded him of Tony Montana's mansion. After a quick tour of the outside, Tikal led him inside the mansion.

The inside was spacious but not too big. The first room was a large foyer with a two curved staircases, a fountain in between them, and two hallways on either side of the room. There were even two beautiful crystal chandeliers hanging over the hallway entrances. The door to the cellar was behind one of the three bookshelves. The hallway on the left led to a spacey kitchen with restaurant quality equipment, a bathroom, and a good sized dining room with a long dining table. The one on the right took them to the game room, a bathroom, and the living room. The game room had a red topped pool table and poker table, a fully stocked bar with barstools, several tables, and an old-fashioned jukebox. The living room had snow-white carpet laid all across, an ornate chimney with tile flooring around it, and a view of the pool, the garden, and the sea. Upstairs was another story. The moment Tikal and Shadow reach the top, they saw the door that let to the master bedroom. There were six bedrooms and bathrooms more on the second floor.

"So, Shadow, how 'bout this one?" Tikal asked the black hedgehog, not very enthusiastic about it.

"I like it," Shadow replied, smiling. "But I'd like to know why it's so cheap?"

"It used to belong to a crime lord. I don't remember the name though. It's the reason nobody wants to buy it. So the agency's dropped the price in hope of finding a buyer."

"Hmmm…" Shadow thought about it for a moment. "At fifty grand, I'll take it, and I'm paying it all upfront in cash."

"Okay," Tikal said. "We need to head back to my office so you fill out the paperwork.

"Alright, let's go," Shadow nodded.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Months later…**

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. July came around and they finished their school year without any problems, even after the rest of the school found out about the pregnancies. Though some girls gave them a hard time. Storm graduated with top honors and decided to take evening classes at the local community college, so he could help Vanilla take care of the babies when they arrived and the parents were at school. Cream got ready to enter her sophomore year. Tails and Cosmo were going to enter their junior year. Shadow and the rest of the gang getting set to enter their senior year.

While they waited for summer vacation to end with the arrival of the next school year in August, the couples did their best to get ready for the arrival of the babies. Amy was expecting twin, which scared Sonic. Cosmo was expecting triplets, which made Tails jump for joy. Cream was expecting twins, which made Shadow cry in exhaustion. Blaze, Rouge, and Wave were expecting single babies.

Shadow spent most of the summer prepping the mansion for the babies and Cream. He finished a week before the end of vacation. He also purchased a beige minivan and an orange SUV, since he was going to need them. He moved out of Tails' house two days later on a Tuesday. Shadow eloped to Cream on Friday at a Las Vegas-style love chapel. The reason for their quick marriage was "To save Vanilla the trouble and Chris a bundle," as Shadow put it. Cream moved in with Shadow immediately.

The time flew by and the girls entered their third trimesters and they all entered the new school year. The other five fathers-to-be followed Shadow example and eloped to their pregnant girlfriends. Sonic purchased a good-sized two-story home not far from Tails' place. Knuckles started building a bigger home on Angel Island, while he and Rouge were staying in his old cabin, and would be done by November. Silver and Blaze moved into a beachside house. Jet and Wave bought a condominium in the city. Storm moved to an apartment complex. Cosmo moved in with Tails. Vanilla and Chris basically had the house to them selves now.

Vanilla gave birth to a healthy baby girl in late August, which she named Latte. Latte was a rabbit like her mother, but had her daddy's eyes. In mid August, Chris bought two cars. One for himself and the other for Vanilla. For himself, he purchased a black Dodge Ram 1500 LARAME Hemi Quad Cab, and for Vanilla, a forest green Jensen Interceptor Mk III. September came and went. In October, the boys got hired to build some Gear for a professional team and it paid handsomely. On Halloween, they went trick-or-treating because the girls had cravings for sweets.

Shadow taught Cream how to drive and bought her a personal car of her choice. She chose a silver Pagani Zonda C12S 7.3. Shadow also got another car, a black Chevrolet Corvette Stingray L46 350. The other couples also purchased their own cars after getting their licenses. Sonic got a blue Shelby Cobra 427 with racing stripes. Amy got a pink Nissan Skyline Sport Coupe (BLRA-3). Tails chose a metallic yellow Mercury Cougar XR-7. Cosmo went with a British racing green Lotus Esprit V8. Knuckles got a red Saleen S7. Rouge chose a white BMW Z4. Silver chose a purple Callaway C12. Blaze went with a red Mercedes CL 600. Jet got a black Buick GNX. Wave went with an princess blue AC Cars 427 S/C. Storm got a green Eagle Talon ESI.

In early November, because of some stress-inducing event, Amy gave birth prematurely. After a few close calls, the pink hedgehog's twins, a boy and a girl, made it through. While Amy was sleeping due to exhaustion, Sonic named the babies. The boy, a midnight-blue hedgehog, was named Sirius, and the girl, Ruby, being that she was red instead of pink. They both had Amy's emerald-green eyes.

The days went by and Rouge, Wave, Blaze, and Cosmo went into labor.

Rouge got a baby boy, and named him Valen, since it reminded her of Valentine's Day when she and Knuckles conceived him. He was a white echidna with bat wings and greenish-blue eyes, like his mother. His crescent marking was red and on his forehead instead of on his chest, like his dad.

Both Wave and Blaze birthed girls.

Wave's daughter was given the name Flow by Jet. Flow was a purple hawk. She had blue eyes like both her parents. Wave noticed that she was quiet, and knew was going to be the quiet type.

Blaze's daughter was given the name Pearl by Silver, since she was a bright white. Pearl was a cat like her mother, and had gold eyes like her parents. She also inherited Silver's psychic powers, which irritated Blaze.

Cosmo's triplets were two girls and a boy. She decided to call the boy after his father, Miles 'Tails' Prower Jr. and the girls were Emerald and Lily. Tails Jr. was a yellow fox with flower buds on the tips of his three lime-green tails. He looked just like his father. Emerald was a green seedrian, but still had a single fox tail. She was the spitting image of her mother. Lily was a hybrid. She was yellow and had two foxtails and two rose buds behind her ears. Lily's hair color was what most people would call highlighter yellow. Tails jr. had Cosmo's dark blue eyes, while Lily and Emerald had their father's.

Two days later, Cream was making dinner when it happened.

"AHH!" Cream, now fifteen-years-old, yelped as she felt a pain below her waist and felt her legs get wet. "SHADOW!"

"What!" Shadow exclaimed, running into the kitchen.

"My water broke," Cream muttered, fighting the pain. "We need to go to the hospital."

"Okay," he nodded.

In a flash, Cream was carried bridal-style and placed in the passenger seat of the Stingray, being that it was a tad bit faster than the Z06. After buckling her in, Shadow ran back into the house and grabbed a prepared bag of things that Cream would need and her purse from cabinet near the front door. Once the double doors were locked, Shadow went back to the car and climbed into the driver's seat and ignited the engine. Quickly giving it a few good revs, force of habit for him, he sped off. After going through the gates, Shadow had Cream close them by pressing a button on the gate and garage door remote that was in the glove compartment.

Shadow made good time, meaning that he went over the speed limit. Way over. Once the nurses rushed Cream to the maternity ward, Shadow stayed in the lobby and called Vanilla, Chris and the rest of the gang. After calling them, walked into the room where Cream was placed. Taking his young wife's hand, he waited for his friends to arrive.

He didn't have to wait too long. Vanilla and Chris were the first ones to appear. The last ones to come in were Knuckles and Rouge. It wasn't long before Cream's contractions were getting more and more frequent, and she was dilated enough to start pushing. While family and friends waited in the lobby, Shadow retook his position next to Cream and held her hand. An hour and a half, and a broken hand later, his twin daughter came into the world. They weren't identical twin. Instead, they were fraternal twins.

The first one, a light and dark brown hedgehog with dark red eyes, was named Honey by Cream. Shadow named the second one, a rabbit that instead of being black with red highlights like her father, she was red with black highlights and light brown eyes, Cabernet. After one of the nurses, a female burgundy mouse, took the babies to the room where they put babies in, Cream fell asleep from pure exhaustion. Shadow gave her quick kiss on the forehead.

"You did great, Cream," he whispered and turned for the door. "You did great."

Shadow walked out of the room and spotted the same doctor, a grey squirrel, who helped with his daughters' births. Deciding that his hand needed some medical attention, he went for some assistance.

"Um… doctor," he flagged him down.

"Yeah?" the doctor asked before recognized who he was talking to. "Oh, you're the father to those baby girls. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Shadow nodded. "I wonder if you could bandage my hand for me. My wife kind of broke it."

"Sure," the old squirrel agreed, then chuckled. "It happens, but at least you didn't faint like some men I've seen holding their wives' hands during the birthing."

After getting his hand bandaged, Shadow led his friends to see his daughters. Once everybody was done taking pictures of Honey and Cabernet, he let Chris and Vanilla hold their granddaughters for the first time. Soon, the doctor came by and told Shadow that Cream and the babies could be discharged the next day, since all three were well enough to leave. Everybody left before midnight. When Shadow walked back into the room where Cream was, he saw that she was already awake.

"Hey sweetheart," he sweet-talked. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired," she flatly muttered.

"Go back to sleep," Shadow suggested, walking to the other bed, which was unoccupied. "The doctor said that we can take the babies home tomorrow."

"Okay," Cream smiled before immediately falling asleep.

Shadow jumped onto the unoccupied bed, and stared at ceiling before sleep took him as well. A passing nurse noticed them both sleeping, and shut off the room's light and closed the door.

The black hedgehog had one last thought before drifting to dreamland. 'This is the beginning to the rest of our lives.'

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. It took me a while for the ideas to come to me. When they did, I had to organize them in my head. I know a lot of you have questions about a few of the pairings, but don't worry about it. If you're wondering about the cars, all I have to say is that it pays off to play the Gran Turismo series (for the PS2 only). Sam is human, except for the cottontail behind him. (In case you're wondering)**

**Leave good reviews. If you're going to leave bad ones, send those to my PM.**

**Since I write my fic at night, I'll say it. GOOD NIGHT!**

**The next chapter, Chapter 3 is the last one. This story was planned to have only three chapters, and that's how it's going to stay.**

**One more thing.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	3. Christmas Epilogue

**Light & Darkness**

**A/N: WHEW… Here it is. The last chapter of this SHADREAM fic. I was hoping to make it more than three chapters, but alas, I couldn't think of anything. All that came to my head was a third chapter as the end. Oh well, can't complain now, can I? Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Quick Mini-Summary: Seven years after the end of chapter two, the gang celebrates Christmas together with the 'new' members of the 'family'.**

**Ages Now:**

**Shadow-23/Cream-21**

**Tails-22/Cosmo-22**

**Sonic-23/Amy-23**

**Knuckles-23/Rouge-23**

**Silver-23/Blaze-23**

**Jet-23/Wave-23**

**Chris-27/Vanilla-38**

**Storm-24/Luna-23**

**Enjoy.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

CREAK!

TAP-TAP-TAP!

WHISPER-GIGGLE

Shadow woke up to these sounds early morning December twenty-fifth. He smiled at the fact that he knew what, or who, was making those noises. It was his seven-year-old daughters, Cabernet and Honey. Not risking waking up Cream, who was still asleep in his arm, he slowly unwrapped her and laid there, waiting. He rolled over to check the time on his alarm clock. It was almost seven in the morning.

The moment Shadow heard the doors creak open, he stiffened. The twins stood there for a few moments before running for the bed. Their father was glad that they didn't inherit his speed. Right at the moment that Honey and Cabernet jumped, Shadow slipped out from under the covers and grabbed them from mid-air. Their giggling and Shadow's laughter woke Cream up.

"What the heck is goin' on here?" Cream nearly screamed.

"Merry Christmas mama!" Honey beamed.

"Yeah! Merry Christmas, mama!" Cabernet followed, before jumping off the bed and heading for the door. "Let's go open some presents!"

"Oh no you don't," Shadow said, appearing at the doorway in front of his girls. "Breakfast first, then presents."

"But dad…!" they cried in unison.

"No buts," he reprimanded. "Now go make your beds and cleans yourselves up. We'll be going to Tails' house later."

"Okay…" they pouted in unison as well, which Cream found to be adorable, and went to do as ordered.

Shadow exited the room and climbed down the left curved staircase. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he made a quick stop at the fountain, which was converted into an indoor koi pond, and fed the fish. Once that was done, he headed for the kitchen to the start breakfast. Deciding on peppermint waffles, he grabbed the needed ingredients and started mixing. When he was finished, Shadow set a platter stacked high with waffles, then started making the sausage, eggs and bacon. Afterward, he went back upstairs to get dressed. Upon reaching the master bedroom, he was shock by what he saw.

"Shadow, I need you wear this to Tails' house," Cream said, smiling, while holding up a reindeer costume. "Please."

"Oh hell fuckin' no," Shadow exclaimed, backing up toward the door. "There's no way in hell I'm wearing that."

"Oh c'mon sweetie," she pleaded, then lunged at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK! NO!" Shadow dodged and made haste by running the hell away from his wife. "Get that thing away from me!"

"You'll look cute," she said, lunging at her husband again.

"It's stupid," Shadow muttered before snatching the outfit from Cream's hands and locked it in his safe. "I… win…"

"Meanie…" Cream fake pouted, which earned her a hug and kiss from Shadow.

"Now that's cute," he cooed. "Let get ready and go eat breakfast. I made peppermint waffles."

"Tradition, huh?"

"He-he, yeah, tradition," Shadow replied.

He released her from his embrace and they started getting ready. Cream changed from her thigh-length, silk nightgown, into a Christmas-themed, ankle-length dress. The dress looked like something Mrs. Claus would wear to match Santa. It was red with a black leather belt and stitched reindeer prancing around the hem. A white muff and a red and white Russian cap sat at the ready on Cream's end table. She slipped on a pair of wool stockings and a pair of brand new brown leather, winter boots. She then proceeded to do her make up and brush her hair. Shadow slipped out of his black and red plaid pajamas and into a pair of black khakis and a simple white dress shirt. He had Cream help him with his necktie that had a wreaths printed on it. Since Shadow refused to wear dress shoes, he put on some new socks, then slipped on a pair of sneakers. After clearing out his morning stubble, he kissed Cream on the cheek and headed downstairs to join his daughters at the breakfast table.

Cream had something else to do before joining her husband and daughters for breakfast. She walked down the hallway to the left of her room. She opened a door with a baby bottle shaped plaque glued on it and entered the nursery. Slowly, she walked toward the crib and saw that her son, Carbine, already awake and gurgling. Carbine was a five month old, all-black hedgehog with rabbit ears and chocolate brown eyes. He was born in early August. Emphasis on EARLY. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Good morning, Carbine," she cooed while picking him up. "You ready for your first Christmas?"

"Gah," the baby let out before sucking on his little fist.

"Heh, time to get you ready for grandma."

Cream changed him into an elf costume (hat and pointy-belled shoes). Once that was done, she carried him downstairs for breakfast. When she entered the kitchen, her daughters were halfway done and Shadow had barely started eating. She fed Carbine a bottle that the adult black hedgehog had prepared. The brown rabbit multitasked, fed the baby and ate her breakfast. When the twins were done, they tried to leave to open the gifts under the tree, but Shadow stopped them. He said that opening presents was a family activity. So Honey and Cabernet waited for their parents to finish.

After breakfast, the family of five gathered next to their thirteen-foot Christmas tree. It was decorated with thirty strands of a hundred light, colorful and white. The ornaments hung nicely and evenly spaced. A classic locomotive model train, which was Shadow's idea, circled the bottom of the tree on smooth tracks. The decoration of choice for the top of the tree was a solid gold star with white lights, which Shadow found in a storage unit he purchased in an auction. The presents laid neatly and stacked under the tree. While Cream and the kids got ready to open presents, Shadow went to grab his video camera to record this moment. Cream sweared that her husband, the heartless member of the group, had turned into a total softie, which he still denies. When he had the camera ready, he gave his kids the go.

"Alright!" Cabernet cheered when her first one revealed a pink teddy in a Santa themed dress. "Just what I wanted."

"Yeah!" Honey was happy with her stuffed dragon, and jumped around.

Shadow smirked behind the camera, then turned to Cream, who was helping Carbine with his first present, which turned out to be a new rattle. He let the girls open the rest of their stuff.

"Your turn, Cream," Shadow said, handing her a small box with a red ribbon.

"C'mon Shadow, you didn't hav-" Cream cut herself off when she opened and saw what was in the box. Inside were a pure sterling silver, diamond-studded chain and pendant, and earrings. "Oh my, Shadow. They're beautiful."

"Thought you'd like it," Shadow smiled even wider.

"How'd you know?" Cream asked, surprised.

"Hmmm… I had a little help," Shadow replied, motioning to the twins, who were opening their last present.

"Thank you, Shadow," Cream sat Carbine on the floor and hugged her husband. "Now help me with the necklace."

Shadow stopped recording and shut off the camera before helping his wife. He sent the girls up to their room to change, since they were still in their pajamas. As his daughters climbed the stairs, Cream cleaned up the wrapping paper and Shadow opened his presents before the girls were ready to leave. He didn't get much. The presents he received were a new pair of skates, several boxes of ammo for his gun, a new videogame, and something that surprised him. Inside the last box was a key and a picture of his old motorcycle, which was stolen his sophomore year of high school. This confused him.

"Look in the garage."

He heard Cream say, picking up his paper mess. He turned on the small security screen on the wall and used the surveillance camera in the garage to see in there. It was there. Instead of dropping to his knees, he turned to the brown rabbit and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. And what a deep, passionate kiss it was. Cream knew he was happy.

"Where'd you find it?" he asked when stopped to breath.

"The police owed Sonic a favor and the rest is history." Cream leaned in for another kiss but was interrupted by the appearance of Honey and Cabernet.

"We're ready, dad," the red rabbit and brown hedgehog said in creepy unison. They were wearing their matching pink winter trench coats, so their parents couldn't see what their chosen outfits were.

"Alright, alright, alright," Shadow muttered, walking towards the tree to get the presents underneath the tree that were for the gang and their kids. "Cabernet! Honey! Help me put these in the van."

They did as told with a nod. While her husband and daughters were making round trips to move the presents, Cream carried Carbine outside to the Honda Odyssey and placed him in the baby seat, then she ran back inside for her hat, muff, diaper bag, and purse. On her way out of the mansion, she grabbed Shadow's coat from the rack. She climbed into the passenger seat and waited for the black and red hedgehog to lock the front door and get into the driver seat. Once everything was set, Shadow set the vehicle in motion. The destination, the Prower Estate, formerly known as the Prower dormitory.

The drive to the two-tailed fox's home took a while, with a lot of snow and ice making it difficult to keep control and everything. While Shadow kept focused on the road, Cream looked out the window, recalling what has happened since that fateful Valentine's Day. The girls took business classes in college after they graduated from high school. Those classes were to help the guys in their custom Gear company. Cream took an extra class, culinary arts. She wanted to learn to make new meals for her family.

Storm married Luna two years after Cream's daughters were born. Their first child, a boy named Slipstream, was born a year later. Slipstream was an owl like his mother but grey like his father. Tails had tried to help Knuckles to get Angel Island back in the air, but no dice. Rouge gave birth to her and Knuckles' second child, a red girl bat with claws like her father, which they named Scarlet. Her crest was on her stomach. Everybody else decided to wait 'til they were in their mid-twenties before having anymore kids.

Tails had purchased a small warehouse in the edge of Emerald City, and converted it into their new custom Gear shop. It was just across the street from Vanilla's café. He didn't want his triplets wondering into the old one and getting themselves hurt, thinking that the power tools were toys. So he moved everything needed to make Gear to the new shop. He still worked in his planes at home. Before the children were born, their little 'business' didn't have a name. Once everything was set and ready at the new location, the guys decided on naming it "Tornado Custom Gear & Modifications". Business was good and getting better, especially during Christmas time.

When Shadow pulled up to Tails' house, he noticed that they were the first ones there. It was starting to be a good day. As the family unloaded the gifts, another vehicle, a shiny new Lincoln Navigator, pulled up behind the van. A familiar purple cat climbed out of the passenger seat and rushed to hug Cream. Silver climbed out of SUV's driver seat and walked to the rear to unload some presents of his own with his psychic powers. After Cream and Blaze said their hellos, Cream carried little Carbine out of his baby seat toward the house and Blaze woke up Pearl, who was sleeping in the Navigator.

When the two families were cozily settled inside Tails' house, they waited for the others to arrive while adults had coffee and the kids had hot chocolate. It was about twenty minutes later when Chris, who had grown a mustache and goatee, Vanilla, Sam, and Latte arrived. Jet, Wave and Flow were next, followed by Knuckles, Rouge, Valen, and Scarlet. Sonic's family and Storm's family were the last ones to arrive. Sonic's excuse was that Amy could make up her mind on what to wear. Storm's car was buried in snow, so he had to dig it out as well as shovel the snow out of his driveway, so it took him a while.

At noon, after everybody had opened their presents, they sat down at a large circular table to have lunch. When everyone had food in their plates, Chris got to his feet and held his glass of filled peignoir.

"I'd like to make a toast," he said. Everyone raised their glass as well, signifying that they were listening. "Ever since I came back from Earth after my parents died in that car crash and my grandfather kicked the bucket, and wasn't de-aged by the teleporter, I've been happy. I'm surrounded by the best of friends, have a family of my own now. I hope we continue to have many wonderful moments like this, because I don't want them to ever end. We are more than just friends. We are family. What more could we ask for?" Chris paused for a bit and looked around the table, then smiled. "To the heroes of Mobius! Salud!"

"Salud!" the adults repeated in agreement with smiles on their faces.

The kids tried mimicking them with raised juice boxes. With that, they started eating. While enjoying their food, Shadow noticed that Blaze wasn't even touching her wine, then in hit him. Blaze was pregnant with her and Silver's second kid. It was after lunch, while the kids did their thing, when the purple cat revealed it to everyone. Not even Silver knew about it, but he was happy. Now

The rest of the day went smoothly. Christmas carols were sung and there were plenty of kisses under the mistletoes. The kids played games, while the adults talked. Before dinner, they sat down to watch White Christmas, which Chris brought with him from Earth. After a late dinner, which was at almost tem at night, they all went home.

When Shadow and his family got home, it was time for bed. Usually, the girl would complain about how they're not tired, but the day had really worn them out. As Cream went to tuck in Carbine, Shadow walked Honey and Cabernet to their shared bedroom.

"Alright you two, time for bed," Shadow said, taking their hands.

"Okay… -yawn-… daddy," they said in unison.

After helping them out of their day clothes and into fresh pajamas, Shadow tucked them in. He handed them their new plushies and kissed their foreheads, before wishing them a good night and leaving the room. In the hallway, he met Cream, who just exited the nursery.

"Is Carbine asleep?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah," Cream nodded with a yawn. "What 'bout the girls?"

"They crashed out immediately." He walked back downstairs and headed for the front door. "C'mon, we gotta unload our gifts from the van."

"Okay," Cream replied, putting on her jacket again. "Let's go."

After ten minutes, all the presents they received from their friend were unloaded.

"Whew, that was a lot of stuff," Shadow said putting down the last batch.

"Yeah, it is," Cream agreed, closing the door behind Shadow. "Let's go to bed."

"Finally!" Shadow muttered, hanging his coat on the rack. "It's almost midnight."

"Shadow?" Cream said as they climbed the stairs.

"Mhmmm, what is it?" he asked with drowsy eyes.

"I know Carbine was born five month ago, but I want another one."

They entered their bedroom.

"Heh-heh! How many kids do you want us to have?"

"As many as we can," she answered with a wide smile.

"Alright," he whispered, then kissed her. Soon they were undressing each other and falling onto the bed. Then Shadow positioned himself. "You ready?"

"I've been ready." Cream wrapped her arms around his neck.

And their night of passion began.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**AN: Finally! I AM DONE! This is the final chapter of 'Light & Darkness', so I hope you guys like it. Please leave your reviews and I might make a one-shot sequel. But that all depends on how many reviews I get. So until them…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**


End file.
